M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle
The Browning Automatic Rifle, or the "BAR", was an American Support weapon used during World War I,World War II, the Korean War and the Vietnam War. History The B.A.R., pronounced by it's acronym (Bee-aye-are), was first issued in February 1918, designed by John M. Browning and manufactured by Browning, Colt, Winchester repeating arms Co., and Marlin-Rockwell Co. This automatic weapon, which fired from a closed bolt making the weapon much more reliable in poor operating conditions allowed the individual soldier to lay down a tremendous amount of fire, provided a clear advantage in the trench warfare of World War I, and with this weapon came a tremendous amount of responsibility for its user and required specialized training to use. However, it was introduced too late to see much action. The weapon saw use in the inter war years, as an arm to infamous American armed robbers who obtained these weapons from surplus or stole them from armories, and the Police. The infamous Clyde Barrow, of Bonnie & Clyde, was known to use a modified version of the B.A.R. The B.A.R. was used widely during World War II and the Korean War by American forces and even saw some action during the Vietnam War.It is still regarded as one of the best weapons ever made,and will be around for many more generations to use. Although officially retired from U.S service in 1957, it is still in full use by dozens of smaller nations across the world. The B.A.R. during World War II was issued as a squad support weapon, designed to provide suppressing fire while the assaulting teams flank the enemy, though manuals of arms of the time called for each squad to be issued one B.A.R., infantry would try to acquire an additional B.A.R. for increased firepower. The weapon fires the 30-06 caliber cartridge (the same round as the Springfield 1903 rifles, M1 Garand, Browning M1919 machine gun and the Johnson LMG.) loaded in twenty-round magazines. It fulfilled the role of an S.A.W. (Squad Automatic Weapon) and is very effective at providing suppressing fire for squad tactics.It was generally issued with a folding bipod but soldiers in the field usually disregarded them to save weight. Call of Duty 1 and United Offensive The B.A.R. is a mammoth weapon that uses 20-round magazines. It has good accuracy (it can kill an enemy with two to three torso shots or one headshot) and great power. It's recoil is manageable, and burst firing can easily negate any effects of recoil. It's good at any range. In close quarters, it can shred even SMG users. For medium and long range, burst firing is the way to go. If you feel that it fires too fast, you can make it fire slower by hitting the M key. It's only downside is it's small magazine, so be prepared to reload often and/or find a few teammates to cover you while you reload. It's ironsight may seem like there's a trick behind it, but it's very simple. Just put the top of the point to what you want to hit, and fire. Image:bar_1.png| Image:bariron_1.png|Ironsight Call of Duty 2 Exactly the same as the one in Call of Duty 1, but a ring has been placed around the front sight, making it easier to get a bead on your target when you're aiming. It also lacks the ability to make it fire slower. Image:bar_2.png| Image:bariron_2.png|Ironsight Call of Duty: World at War This is the second machine gun you get in CoD:World at War. It hits incredibly hard but unforunately it has a slow fire rate, high recoil, and a small magazine of 20 bullets. With stopping power it can kill usually kill in 1-3 hits when aimed at the chest and above. It can also be fitted with a mountable bipod that, when used, increases its accuracy. The BAR is an effective weapon at mid to long range combat. Image:bar_5.png| Image:bariron_5.png|Ironsight Video Call of Duty World at War BAR gameplay tpVoRoMmWos=18! Gallery Image:BAR.jpg|The Browning Automatic Rifle Category:Weapons Category:Support Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_United_Offensive_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty:_Finest_Hour_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_2:Big_Red_One_Weapons Category:Call_of_Duty_3_Weapons